poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie. Prologue/A Movie parody Nightmare (They bring Disney Logo, Walt Disney's Animation Studios, Paramount Pictures, Nickeoldeon Movies, Sonic876 Productions and LegoKyle14 Motion Pictures comes out. Than, the Movie started at a libary with Peter) * Peter: Hi, it's me, Peter. Your TV cartoon pal. You know, Lois has been selishing lately that I watch too much TV and don't read enough books. So I went to the library and picked up the best story by the greatest story theme in the last thousand years: "Magical foods", and tonight, I'd like to share it with you. This name of this story is "Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie," ''about our friend Tino and the gang meets Ash's old friend Timmy Turner and his fairlies; Cosmo and Wanda. He meat then at some Halloween thing. (One day at the pizza place, Tino Tonitini and his friends ''with Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod waiting for Serena and his friends) *'Carver Descartes:' What's taking the others so long? They should be here. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Then they started the credits, than it's starts at Turners' house, at Timmy's room, Timmy have a nightmare) * Timmy: (Sleep talking) No, no. I'm never tell you my secret! (Inside Timmy posing as Lukes Skywalker) * Cosmo: [as Vader] Tell me your secret, Timmy Turner! * Timmy: I'll never tell you my secret! *'???:' STOP!!!! (Then it was Meesa) *'Meesa: '(speaking jibrish) throw him in eng (Steams) (They went back to fighting) * Cosmo: [as Vader] Join me, the bad side is stronger. * Timmy: I will never join you! * Cosmo: [as Vader] But on the bad side, you can wear black. And look at this cape. Girls dig the cape. * Timmy: I don't care what girls dig! I'm ten! (Timmy's hand gets cut off) * Timmy: Hey, I've only got two of those! * Cosmo: [as Vader] It's okay, in the end you get another one. A really cool robot one. (Than he went to a handrail) * Timmy: '''How do you know all this? * '''Cosmo: [wearing a Darth Vader-style costume] Because I am your father... [removes the mask] your godfather! Ha-ha, gimmie five! * Timmy: [accidentally lets go of the handrail with his lone attached hand and falls] Cosmo, you idiot! (Then he started to fall and Wanda comes in as a paint brush, and paint him as Spider-Man) * Timmy: Awesome! I'm the amazingly unzooable arachnid kid! This is more like it! (Than he got hit form his archenemy) Oh, no! my archenemy! * Comso: [as Green Goblin] Tell me your secret,timmy turner! ha ha ha! (Then they starts chasing and Meesa still falling, then Timmy save him) * Meesa: Meesa say thank you. Meesa no fall and go boo-boo! * Comso: [as Green Goblin] It's time for the truth, Timmy! (Then he hit Cosmo with Meesa, and they went down, and then, there's a Jurassic Park) * Timmy: Booming Mustn't move. Mustn't make a sound. (Then Cosmo comes in with a megaphone) * Cosmo: Hi, Timmy! got your hand. * Wanda: T-rex form (Roas) * Both: (Screams) (Then they starts chasing) * Wanda: T-rex form Tell me your secret, Timmy! * Timmy: I'll never tell! (Wanda-Rex hits the car again, they jump of the cliff) * Cosmo: Whoo, look at the time. heh heh! (Cosmo left and then Timmy uses is butterfly net to get to the tree, safely) * Timmy: Few! At least I didn't-- [he got eaten by a brachiosaurus.] get eaten! (And ends up in its' stomach) * Timmy: '''Cosmo! Wanda! where are you? * '''Comso: '''We're right here, timmy! * '''Timmy: '''Aaaah! I wish we were back in my own room! * '''Comso: '''Why? it's so nice and dank in here. (Appears back to Timmy waking up from his dream) * '''Timmy: '''Aaah! aaah! Huh? * '''Everyone: Happy Fairy-versary, Timmy! * Timmy: Wow! it's every magical being I've ever met! * Cosmo: They're here for the party! * Wanda: That's why we kept you occupied with non-copyright- infringing movie parodies, to distract you so we could round them all up! * Timmy: So you guys... lied to me? * Wanda: Oh, relax, Timmy. It's a party! Everybody's here! Even you're old friends. * Familier Voice: That's right, Timmy. (Than it was Ash and the others) * - * - * Tino Tonitini: Hello, Timmy. * - * - * - * Jorgen: Yes, puny turner. Even i, jorgen von strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, who fears nothing, cannot help but be happy for--aaah! Oh! ..a...a deadly butterfly net! I'm as frightened as a little kitten! Aaah! mommy! Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They finally got to Dimsedaile. As we planned. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM,THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT TINO OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss, until we swipe those heroes * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps Denzel Crocker should knows about this. * James: Hey, look.They also with Timmy Turner, witch that Bowser told us about. (They spotted Timmy) * All three: Huh? * Familier Voice: Hello their. (Then Scar comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) Scar! * Jessie: Oh, hey girls, what's up? * Scar: Jafar and the others are waiting for you 3. * James: They are? * Scar: Yes, they want to see you clowns immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the ofters are) * Myotismon: '''They had returned, my deer family. * '''Meowth: Hey, everyone. (Everyone's looking at Team Rocket) * Ursula: Hello, Meowth. * James: So, um. How are things? * Jafar: You're late!! * James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report... * Joker: Has Tino and his friends arrived at Dimsedale, yet? * Jessie: Yes, they have, Joker. They're in Dimsedale, as we speak. * James: But, they aren’t alone. * Meowth: Those three twerps are with then. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Excellent, have they brought anyone else? * Meowth: Turns out Ash and his friends had join along with then. * Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) * Jessie: They also, come with Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents as well. (Jessie take her pokemon away) * Ursula: Boy, I'm really had to own then one. * James: You'll be happy to know Adagio, that Sunset Shimmer's old friends is also here. * Adagio Dazzle: Oh, I can’t wait to get revenge on then, what they did to us! *'Jessie:' They've also some twerps with a talking dog. *'Maleficent:' Did you hear that, Iago? *'Iago:' Sound like that Scooby-Doo and his Mistry Inc. gang join alone with then. *'Scar:' You mean the guys did solve a mystery and catching ghosts? *'Jafar:' That's right, Adagio. They're the one we told you all about. *'Hades:' You that right, my friend. *'Maleficent:' There's anyone else who joins then? *'Mewoth:' Well there's Tai and his team is here as well. *'James:' And they've all this buck Tooth boy, who call him self, Timmy Turner. *'Maleficent:' Timmy? *'Jafar:' What?!? *'The Grand Duke of Owls:' What did you say? *'Jessie:' Uh, they've with Timmy Turner. *'Hades:' WHAT?!? THEY'VE WITH TURNER, YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!?! (James, Jessie and Meowth, were scared) * James: Well, uh... * Maleficent: Fools! Idiots! Inprocess! (She zapped them) * James: Was it something we said? * Hades: (Screaming) (Hades burn Team Rockets up) * Iago: I should’ve know they join foces with that kid and his fariles. * Jessie: What that kid ever did to you? * Jafar: Balf! The only thing I can remember it that they help Pooh and his friends defeat us when we worked with Headless Horseman, at Halloween night. * Hades: Yeah, and it was embarrassing. *'Myotismon:' I can't get over that. *'Ursula:' Not to mention he had fairies named Cosmo and Wanda. *'Joker:' Yeah, we should think of a plan to get Tino and his friends. *'Hades:' And then we could- (thought of something) What if we get to Dimsdale and then we work with Mr. Crocker, and get that magic muffin that Jorgen is gonna give him. *'Jafar:' Then, well use the power of the magic muffin against the heroes to force them to surrender to us. *'''-''' *'The Grand Duke of Owls:' What is it with you obsessed with Tino? Your plans to make Tino join you girls are getting old and they fail every time. *'Aria:' But this time it'll be different. *'Myotismon: '''That's right, they won't stand in our way for way for long. *'Maleficent:' Indeed since Bowser has send us here we must think a way to capture Tino and his Friends. *'Meowth:' Yeah but how are we gonna do that? *- *'Ursula:' In a splash of evil. *'Two-Face:' Surround them in darkness… *'Iago:' Bla, Bla, Bla, every time’s same thing, they win and we lose! One of bunch of adult villains. *'Jafar:''' Well, this time will be different. Our good friend Denzel Crocker has a plan. But you all had to wait until he arrives. (laughs) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14